Loki
Loki, initially dubbed the Mysterious Boy by fans, is a new character set to appear in Bayonetta 2. First revealed in the initial E3 2013 preview of the game, he is shown to reside in Purgatorio and is genuinely surprised when Bayonetta is able to see, as well as speak, with him. Loki appears to suffer form memory loss as to why he is travelling to Fimbulventr but is determined to get there nontheless. He strikes a deal with Bayonetta to get the two of them through. Loki's mysterious powers, which seem to be related to the Remembrance of Time, prove necessary to reach the Gates of Hell and save Jeanne's soul. Loki is playable during certain parts of Bayonetta 2. He has the distinction of being the Bayonetta series' first canon playable male character, as well as the series' youngest playable character. Because of this, it is speculated he may appear in the game's Tag Climax mode as a selectable character as well. ''Bayonetta 2'' Loki is first encountered by Bayonetta in the Cascade Foregrounds in the town of Noatun. After being initially confused why angels are ignoring her, she sees the boy fighting off his aggressors using his throwing cards and agility to get the best of his opponents. Bayonetta applauds his performance and Loki seems to be baffled that she can see him. When he threatens to attack her, she casually dispatches an angel and explains that they are both in Purgatorio. Loki seems confused by this. Later, Bayonetta encouters Loki inside a Noatun church, pinned down by rubble. Though foul mouthed and angry, he tries to strike a deal with Bayonetta to help get himself free. Though criticising his negotiation skills, the pair set off through Noatun to reach Fimbulventr and fight the angels along the way. After being ambushed by a giant serpentine angel, Loki is referred to as the 'Sovereign one' and is told to accompany the angel to the 'Prophetic one' for some unknown reason. Loki refuses and is promptly pushed aside whilst Bayonetta deals with the aggressor. Loki later guides Bayonetta through Noatun, using his abilities to conjure structures and giant waves in order to move from one place to another. When questioned how he can do this, Loki rebuffs Bayonetta and claims he has nothing else to say on the subject. Later still, Loki is heading towards Fimbulventr and pauses to contemplate why he has to go there. After being struck down by pains in his head at trying to remember, he is attacked by a masked assailant and is only saved by Bayonetta interfering before he is struck down. He claims he's never seen the Sage before and initially thinks Bayonetta knows him. He takes a sideline whilst the witch engages in battle. After travelling through to the gates of Inferno, Loki accompanies Bayonetta on her journey to rescue Jeanne's soul from the depths of hell before time runs out. Personality Loki has a straight forward way of talking and if often to the point about situations. He has a tendency to become very defensive when being criticised or teased by Bayonetta, at least until she demonstrates her own skill against the angels. He doesn't seem to treat her with much regard at first, often being uncaring and using blunt language until the two agree on their deal to get into Fimbulventr. He possesses an accent similar to that of Bayonetta's and often calls her "love" as she calls him "little one". Appearance Loki has ice blue eyes and silver hair, done up in corn rows. He has a blue mark akin to a Bindi on his forehead, shaped to an hour glass turned on its side. He has a darker skin tone than the other characters, and given his style of clothes as well as the marking on his head, he could be of African-Indian descent. His clothing seems to be the norm in African youth in most places and the mark on his head, if it is indeed a Bindi, would mean he has ties to Buddhism which is a primary religion in India. He wears what appears to be a green and yellow sleeveless hoodie with baggy orange pants, as well as various gold jewelry and what looks like prayer beads near his shoes. He also wears goggles over his eyes when his hood is up, yet has them hang around his neck in some circumstances. His shoes are grey and white sneakers, partly covered by his pants. Abilities Loki has more than competent fighting capabilities and is shown to possess enough skill to deal with Angels single-handedly. He is also very agile, capable of leaping over and around angels while throwing what appear to be enchanted cards at them. Hitting his angel assailants with even one of these cards causes them to dissolve into gold dust. He also can manipulate energy to use in combat such as creating a shield and charging his throwing cards. However, his natural agility isn't able to fend off the Masked Lumen Sage who is able to overpower him until Bayonetta saves him. In addition to his fighting skills, Loki has additional powers related to the Remembrance of Time that allows him and Bayonetta to navigate the streets and paths of Noatun. He is able to seemingly reverse the destruction of structures with this power and creates new walls and paths to travel across. Loki also has the ability to turn into a small blue sphere of energy in order to teleport from place to place. In some instances, he is shown forming blue flames around his hands in order to use magical items in the environment around him. Another ability he seemingly has is the ability to project certain moments in time, although it is very painful in the head as he does so. Quotes *''"These punters don't know when to quit? What'd I ever do to them?"'' *''"Shite. I'm never gonna reach Fimbulventr at this rate. Well, at least it won't be a boring trip."'' *''"Huh? You can see me?"'' *''"Oh, you liked that, huh? Wait 'till you see the climax!"'' *''"Silly girl..."'' *''"Who the hell are you!?"'' *''"A cute one, huh? Enough riddles. How can you see me?"'' *''"Pur...ga...torio?"'' *''"Nope, nothing comes to mind, love. Sorry. But since this is your bloody mess, do you mind hurrying the fuck up and getting rid of this thing!?"'' *''"Whatever, love. You've already been following me, so let's make a deal. You save me; I'll show you around this joint. Heading to Fimbulventr, aren't we? That makes two of us. And it'll take two of us, won't it, love?"'' *''"Sure. Just because you asked, tall, dark and ugly. That makes total sense."'' *''"C'mon, love! Y-you think I'm just gonna tell you my secrets when I don't even know whose side you're on?!"'' *''"Alright. It seems I can control the "Remembrance of Time". That's a big deal here."'' *''"I mean...No. I got nothing else to say, love."'' *''"No time! I have to get to Fimbulventr!"'' *''"Why? Why do I have to go there? What is on the mountain..."'' *''"My head feels like it's gonna burst! I have to get to that mountain!"'' *''"Shit! What was that?"'' *''"Nice mask, mate? Headed to that witch's party? Not the best costume I've ever seen...but she doesn't seem to be the picky type. Just don't get in my way."'' *''"So you are going to her party? Quite the popular one, isn't she? Sorry, mate, but I haven't the fucking slightest. Haven't seen her in ages. Besides, even if I knew, she and I have a special relationship."'' *''"I-I'm not a child!"'' *''"Nothing comes to mind, love. Sorry."'' *''"Maybe you've got something you'd like to tell me, love? I'm not a fan of getting wrapped up in domestic disputes."'' *''"They don't look like your kind of normal attention. A friend, love?"'' *''"Whatever your friend did to get on the other side of these...let's just say she's not having a good day."'' *''"Welcome to hell, love!"'' *''"You know, love, you're probably the only person on the planet who says 'go to hell' and means 'take me there'."'' Gallery Bayonetta 2 - Boy.png|Close up of Loki's face. Bayo 2 E3 23.jpg|Loki's first appearance in the E3 2013 Trailer Tumblr_n97kmgMqJy1tg0l5do6_1280.jpg Bayonetta 2 - Boy Gameplay.png|Gameplay featuring Loki as the playable character Bayonetta 2 - Boy Magic.png|Loki using his powers on an unknown object Bayonetta 2 - Boy Cards.png|His weapon of choice, enchanted cards. Bayonetta 2 - Boy and Bayo.png|Loki speaking to Bayonetta. Mysterious Boy's Cards.png|Loki with his cards in hands Tumblr_n97kmgMqJy1tg0l5do5_1280.jpg|Loki and Bayonetta encountering a tidal wave Omfg.jpg|Loki in his animal form, riding on panther Bayonetta's head. lokisquirrel.jpg|Loki in his beast form. Awww!!!!.jpg Pastreview.jpg|Loki showing a moment in time. Trivia *Many have noted that with his fighting style using magic cards, while wearing an upside down pyramid-like pendant on his gold chain, Loki's design and fighting style could be a possible reference to the main character of the anime and trading card game, Yu-Gi-Oh!. *The name Loki is of Norse origin, and it is the name of the Norse God of Mischief and Mayhem. **On an interesting note, the name Loki has no real meaning, even to this day no one has yet to figure out its true origins. On a particular note, it is believed to possibly be a mirror to the Old Norse name Luka, which means "close" in the archaic language. Many think that due to similar spelling, the name Loki could roughly mean "apart", making it the polar opposite of the name Luka. *The host of the E3 2014 demo stated that the boy's name was Loki long before Platinum Games ever confirmed it. *On the map where Bayonetta moves, the hand that turns the chapter cards can be seen with a bracelet that looks identical to Loki. This implies that Loki could be the person on the chapter select menu, similar to how the chapter select in the first game shows Cereza moving a wooden figure of Bayonetta from place to place. External Links *Loki on Wikipedia Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters